gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gorgon Submachine Gun
Gears of War Official Site Weapon Description The article quotes "Gears of War Official Site" but lacks citation. *"a semiautomatic pistol favored by Locust Kantus. It is one of the highest-caliber weapons, with a dual magazine that squeezes off two rounds simultaneously and makes it extremely lethal, especially at close range. The pistol power however, is offset by its small magazine and long reload because both barrels must be restocked when empty." The Official Gears of War Website lacks any weapon page, so where does this quote come from? --Azncutthroat 23:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Comes from here. Go to Game, then weapons, then scroll down and the quote is there.v--EightyOne (talk) 23:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::But that's the problem, there is no weapons page... --Azncutthroat 23:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm looking right at it.--Jack Black 23:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Something must be wrong with my web browser then. Sorry for wasting time. --Azncutthroat 23:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Do you have the lastest version of flash? --EightyOne (talk) 23:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahh.... There's the problem. Thanks EigthyOne --Azncutthroat 00:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ammo? Couldn't that circular thingy in the center horozontalize the bulletifyish things that the Locustifyiers use? P.S. I know.--PRIVATE GREY 13:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) template issue Just looked at this page and saw that there seems to be an issue with the color of the template, not sre how to fix it.--Royal Theron 12:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. in the code was "3=Gorgon Pistol".--Jack Black 12:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Gorgon SMG After Registered Contributor noticed that the Gorgon Pistol fired automatic in the Beast Demo, I watched more closely and found out that was because that is called the Gorgon SMG. For now, I would suggest that we keep the Gorgon Burst Pistol and Gorgon SMG in the same article, but as more information comes out, we should consider whether or not we should split the two pistols into two articles. BuzzSawBill 05:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fire Select? I know there is already a line explaining the gorgon's transformation from semi-auto to full-auto, but is it possible that it could be a fire selector? 14:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Chris, the guy with no username. :The Gorgon Burst Pistol got replaced with the Gorgon SMG. It does not have fire-select. It's an entirely new model. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 15:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Gorgon = Hammerburst 1 Relplacement? Considering how they both work, can it be surmised that the Gorgon pistol is a replacement for the Classic Hammerburst? - BusterGundam (talk) 18:30, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :That is actually what was originally stated in canon as far as I recall. However, with the Gorgon instead functioning as an SMG in every appearance after Gears of War 2, who knows how valid that is anymore. Hell, there's even a solid argument to be had that the original Hammerburst isn't even canon anymore. '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 18:51, October 22, 2016 (UTC)